charmeddestinyrevisedfandomcom-20200213-history
Leo Wyatt
Leo Wyatt is the son of Christopher Wyatt and Evelyn Wyatt. He is the Whitelighter of the Charmed Ones and husband of Piper Halliwell. During his time as a Whitelighter, Leo has picked up a lot of knowledge about demons and other magical issues, which has aided the sisters with their magical problems. History First Life Leo was born on the 6th of May, 1924 to Christopher Wyatt and his wife, Evelyn. Leo trained to be a doctor and during this time, he met his first wife Lillian Wyatt. Leo became a medic in the Army in World War II, aiding many soldiers. He met Natalie, who was also studying to be a doctor and, like Leo, became a whitelighter when she died. Leo died when tending to a soldier. When he died, the Elders offered Leo the chance to become a whitelighter to aided others, particularly magical beings. Early Whitelighter Years Leo's first charge was a young witch named Margaret, who had the power of Negation, which allowed her to cancel out people's powers, including other witches and demons, making her an extremely powerful witch. In 1968, Margaret died from a brain tumour. Leo was devastated but his competence as her whitelighter gained him the opportunity to be assigned to the Charmed Ones, from a very young age. He watched over them until they received their powers after Grams' death. The Charmed Ones When Leo first appeared to the sisters, he posed as a handyman, hiding his identity as their whitelighter. He eventually fell in love with Piper but his duties as a whitelighter, such as his other charges, distanced himself from her. Phoebe Halliwell was the first to discover his secret when she caught him fixing a light whilst hovering in the air. He told her that he was assigned to watch over them and help out whenever he can. Later, Piper and Prue find out about Leo's true identity after he was shot by a darklighter's arrow and appeared to the sisters for help. Piper casts a spell to exchange their powers, giving Piper, Leo's powers and vice versa. After admitting that she's in love with him, she triggers the healing power and saves Leo. Relationship with Piper Leo was deeply in love with Piper. Like most relationships, it started off rocky, mostly due to the Elders always interfering with their relationship as they forbid whitelighters to form relationships with witches. In the first couple of months, Leo would often leave due to his other charges, which caused him to depart for weeks. However, the relationship was forced to end in Piper's second year of being a witch. She fell for her new next door neighbor, Dan Gordon, and started a relationship with him soon after breaking up with Leo. However, after Piper contracted a deadly disease, Leo against the wishes of the Elders, healed her, and they clipped his wings, making him mortal. Even though it was revealed that Piper did indeed love Dan, there was always a spot in her heart for Leo, which caused numerous heated discussions with him. In early 2000, Piper decided she wanted to be with Leo. However, at the time, Dan was away on business and Leo and Piper often had to sneak around while being together. She finally broke up with him and Dan didn't take it that well and asked his brother to dig into Leo's past, and the only Leo Wyatt he found, died in 1942. When Dan tried to confront Leo about the information he found, they ended up fighting each other and Piper had to break it up by freezing both of them. Dan finally gave up trying to win Piper back and that same day, Piper demanded that Leo take her "up there" to meet his bosses. To their dismay, The Elders forbid Leo and Piper from continuing their relationship. Leo then came up with the idea to propose to Piper because even the Elders could not destroy holy matrimony. Though they were found out and eventually put on probation, after the vanquish of the warlock Eames, the Elders gave them the go ahead to get married. Piper and Leo were finally successfully married after three failed attempts. Powers and Abilities * Active Powers ** Orbing: The ability to teleport oneself from one place to another with the use of orbs ** Glamouring: The ability to change one's appearance into the form of another. ** Hovering: The ability to rise a few feet in the air with or without the use of orbs. ** Healing: The ability to heal the injuries and wounds of others. This power does not work on beings of evil and animals. ** Photokinesis: The ability of conjuring and manipulating light. ** Sensing: The ability to locate charges. This power does not work when one of Leo's charges is in the Underworld or vice versa. ** [[Invisibility|'Cloaking']]: The ability to hide yourself or someone supernaturally from others. Leo can hide his charges by making them invisible to a select few. ** Omnilingualism: The ability to understand, speak, and read any language that her charges speak, without training in it. Charges Witches *'Prue Halliwell' *'Piper Halliwell' *'Phoebe Halliwell' *'Peter Saywer' *'Max Franklin' Category:Charmed Family